tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle at Al-Alawi
Characters: Baroness, Baron Ironblood, Coldshot, Destro, Falcon, Interrogator, Major Bludd, Mutt, Scarlett, Tunnel Rat Location: Al-Alawi, Middle East Date: August 1, 2011 TP: Al-Alawi Invasion TP Summary: The Joes send an assault team to push the Cobras off Al-Alawi. Category: Battles Category:Logs Category:2011 Al-Alawi - Middle East A Middle Eastern nation situated between Iraq and Iran. Al-Alawi possesses great oil reserves for such a small nation. Destro says, "I am going to be visiting Al-Alawi myself. To see how Cobra's latest acquisition is developing." Baroness says, "Any particular reason, Destro? Or just curiousity?" Destro says, "Curiousity, mostly. Just to see how well things are developing there. I must look out for the countries I invest in." Baron Ironblood arrives without prior warning, or inspect the troops on the Commander's behalf. Major Bludd stands amongst a group of HISS tanks just back from a patrol. As the troops disembark from the dusty vehicles, Bludd talks to the patrol leader, making notes on his handheld computer. Baroness is moving from her Tent to the Terror Drome. She glances up as a plane lands, an unscheduled flight... She frowns. Baron Ironblood steps from his own private transport, and strides towards the Terror Drome, cape flowing in the breeze. Destro says, "I think you'll like my transport. It is for sale, after all." Baron Ironblood says, "I look forward to meeting the great Laird Destro. Your reputation precedes you, sir." Baroness sees the pasanger step down, and quickly pastes a frown on her face. She moves to catch up with the Baron, without looking like she is hurrying. "Ahh, Baron ironblood, how nice of you to drop by." Major Bludd nods to the patrol leader and dismisses him, turning back toward his tent. He glances over to the makeshift airfield where Ironblood has just made his appearance. With a glance to the handheld, flips its cover shut and tucks it into his belt, striding across toward the newcomer. Baron Ironblood looks to the Baroness. His helmet has been modified since last he was seen, to keep out blowing sand. "The Commander has been informed of your progress, and sent me to offer my assistance in your continued success," he informs her in his deep, warm, resonant voice. Destro says, "As do yours, Baron. I look forward to meeting you." Baron Ironblood's barely visible eyes twinkle within his helment. A rather odd vehicle flies into view. From the radar, it looks like a night raven. But it moves much smoother, much quieter and it has a desert paint scheme. It lands on the airfield smoothly, showing its VTOL capabilities. The cockpit opens, and the silver masked Laird of Transcarpathia exits, wearing his battle suit and carrying a briefcase. He's a man on business, but his business as always is war. He exits the tarmac, giving an apprasing glance around. "I see this place has improved dramatically since the last leadership." He says, approaching the Baroness, Major Bludd and Baron Ironblood. "Impressive as usual." Interrogator is by the Mamba he is currently using. He watches the newcomers and wonders about the visitors. Baron Ironblood turns as Destro arrives in his flashy new craft. A twitch at the corner of Baroness' lips might give acknowledgement to her amusement at the Baron's words, but quickly, her attention is drawn to another plane landing, and she shakes her head slightly, "Always have to make an Entrance, eh James?" She asks, as Destro approaches the group. Baron Ironblood says, "Laird Destro." Baron Ironblood gives a formal, European-style bow of mutual respect. Major Bludd moves to stand just behind and to one side of the Baroness, his gaze falling first on Baron Ironblood, then on Destro. Interrogator approaches the group, overcome with curiosity. Destro approaches the trio. He bows deeply to Baron Ironblood. "Baron Ironblood. It is a pleasure." He then bows to the Baroness, extending a hand to take hers. If allowed, he would kiss her hand in greeting "Anastasia. Beautiful as always." He nods. "Major." he turns to the Tarmac and nods to the others present. "Interrogator. Cobras. Always a pleasure." he the motions to the tarmac. "Isn't she beautiful? The Sand Serpent has all of the capabilities of the Night Raven, plus additional VTOL capabilities and.. orbital capabilities, if so desired. The test vehicle was just finished this morning." Baroness lets her hand be kissed, "She is lovely Destro. Call me when your testers have made sure there are no bugs in the system." She wouldn't take the thing into orbit, without a *lot* of testing, but that is just her. Major Bludd returns Destro's nod of greeting, remaining silent. Interrogator says, "It is good to see both of you again. Baron Ironblood turns his attention back to the Baroness. "What is the next phase in our plan, besides preparing for the Joes to attack?" Baroness says simply, "Taking the Oil Facilities is a priority, however, since we want them intact, we are having to go slow. Crown City will soon be in our hands. After that, We just need to reinforce, build Terror Dromes and other Defensive Installations around the City and the Oil Facilities. After that, our main problem will be the Kurd Insurgents forming in the Mountains, along the Iraqi border." Destro murmurs. "Did you get the Prince to sign over ownership yet or will you have to do so by force?" Major Bludd takes out his handheld and taps at it for a few moments. "Forces are prepped and ready to move on Crown City today," he puts in, looking to the Baroness. "The BAT defensive units will be stationed around the Terror Drome, as you requested." Baron Ironblood looks to Destro. "The Baroness has been more than successful in that regard." Baroness just smiles sweetly at Destro, as the Baron speaks. Destro nods "Excellant. I can offer you Iron Grenadier assistance, if so desired." Baron Ironblood looks to Bludd. "Major. Are our current forces sufficient for the assault?" "Absolutely," Bludd replies automatically. "The Al-Alawi military are a pitiful lot. We'll have no trouble rolling in and taking what we want." Baron Ironblood nods. He turns back to Destro. "It sounds like your additional forces will not me needed for this specific assault." Destro nods "Then I will accompany you personally." He says. "Al-Alawi must fall." Scarlett is hiding with the Kurds up in the Mountains. In the distance, the Terror Drome looms on the horizon. Baron Ironblood nods in approval. "I may as well. It's been too long since I've gotten my hands dirty," he says in his vaguely European accent. Baroness frowns slightly as he radio goes off. "We have multiple airborne signals inbound. Coming in via Iraqi Airspace. Radar signatures match known G.I. Joe Cargo Transports, along with Skystriker and F-35 signatures. I imagine the Joes are on their way to try and kick us out." She smiles, slightly. Baron Ironblood says, "Ah. Right on time." Interrogator says, "We will not fail Cobra Commander." Falcon and the rest of the team is dropped from the back of the Cargo planes, via Parachute, into the Mountains. "I hope Red told the Kurds we are the good guys...." Of course, with Radio Signals being finicky, he can only give the lead Jet pilot a hand motion, pointing at the Terror Drome. "Go get 'em." Baron Ironblood glances at Interrogator. "I suggest you don't." Baron Ironblood unstraps his Uzi. Major Bludd activates his radio and speaks an order into it. He glances to the Baroness. "Time to get this show on the road," he says with a faint smile. "It looks like the mountain came to us." Baron Ironblood says imperiously, "How kind of it." Major Bludd says, "Air forces scramble! We have incoming hostiles! Engage and destroy!" Destro smirks. "Excellant." He says. "Its been a long time since I've had to fight the Americans. I hope to take them down without incident. No survivors." And no one to see him making deals with Cobra. Baron Ironblood looks to Bludd. "What is the best tactical position in which to engage them on the ground?" Baroness starts barking out orders, "Bludd, Get the Infantry and Armor units into position. I want a defensive ring set up, no one gets close on the ground." She turns and calls out to the leader of the Air Forces, "All Wings, hit the Sky!" Scarlett is watching the skies, and smiles as the Joes arrive, "About time..." She is carried, on a stretcher, out of a cave (With a skylight like opening), to meet the Joes. Evac moves to tend to Scarlett's wounds, frowning as he sees that things are much worse than she implied. Tunnel Rat mutters indistinctly to himself as he's poised to jump from the back of the cargo plane. "If man were meant to fly," he says, frowning. "Here goes nothin'." Tunnel Rat leaps out, his eyes cinched tightly shut. Evac mutters, "This is bad. We need to get you to a hospital immediately." Major Bludd turns to the Baron, even as he begins moving toward the center of the encampment to direct the troops. "Bit of a rise there," he points, "wadi over there." Coldshot looks at Scarlett, shaking her head... She goes to where she can get a good line of sight on the encroaching Cobras, loading a Mk. 211 MPX round, and goes looking for commanders The Terror Drome Gunners do not wait for orders, as soon as the Joe Planes get into range, they begin Defensive fire. Baron Ironblood nods, acknowledging Bludd's expertise and moving into position. Evac, of course, was one of the first out of the plane (he IS a PJ) and in position to help Scarlett while the others attack. Destro also moves into position. "Now we'll see if these terror dromes are as formitable as they appear." Scarlett says softly, "I'm fine, Evac." She looks at Falcon, "Better send the Tanks in first." Interrogator follows the group and takes a defensive position. Tunnel Rat pulls his ripcord at the instructed time, trying to direct his fall out of the way of the Terror Drome armaments. "I'm not gonna die," he chants, as if it's some kind of mantra, "I'm not gonna die..." Falcon nods to Scarlett, "Just let Evac get you secure." He than turns, and motions to the Tank Commander, "Get those Maulers moving!" Evac frowns. "You are NOT fine. What, do you and Snake-Eyes think you're some kind of supermen? One of these days you're going to over extend youself and we won't be here to put your pieces back together!" Mutt jumps out of the transport and lands on the rough terrain. He pulls out his rifle from behind his back which was strapped on. "Lets go Joes." Destro says, "Feel free to use my new veichle. You'll find its armament superior to the night ravens." Steeler yells, "Yo, Joe!" and starts moving the tanks into position, firing on the Terror Drome as soon as its within range. Baroness moves to her tent, and comes back out, a Laser Rifle over one shoulder, and a Steyr AUG in her hands. She looks to the closest troops, "Form on the High Command." Range-Vipers, HEAT-Vipers, and regular Vipers rush to the sides of Ironblood, Destro and herself. Bludd is leading the rest of the Infantry, so he'll have all the backup he needs. She than moves after Ironblood. Major Bludd continues to call out orders as he runs. He climbs into a HISS tank's turret, holding up his fist and waving it in a circle. "Mount up!" he cries. "Delta and Gamma, prepare a pincer! We'll bring up the center punch." Baron Ironblood takes up position on the aforementioned rise, waiting for the Joes to come to him rather than engage them in a less-than-ideal spot. Falcon gathers the rest of the team, "We are taking AWE Strikers in, until we are a mile out, than hoofing it the rest of the way. Those Strikers have no chance against the Armor Cobra has waiting." Mutt hops into an AWE Striker ready to fight the Cobra troops. Tunnel Rat rolls as he lands, taking some time to disengage from the 'chute's lines. He hurries to clamber into an AWE Striker with Mutt. "Nice day for a firefight, huh?" Coldshot looks at Falcon, "Get me a mile out and I can start disrupting the command structure." Yes, she's packing her 19 pound sniper rifle. "And, that ridge might have a nasty surprise... IF I was setting up, there'd be a sniper or two up there." Baron Ironblood is no sniper, so will have to wait for the Joes to get closer before he rains death down upon them. Until then he's keeping his trashcan helmet down out of sight. Interrogator unshoulders his machine gun and waits for the attackers to get into range. Mutt says to Tunnel Rat, "It always is." Mutt makes sure that all of his weapons are ready for the imense upcoming battle with Cobra. Baroness is a trained Sniper, and her Steyr or the Laser Rifle both could be put to such use, she is in a good position to shoot the Joes. Destro is also pretty good with a sniper rifle. He moves to a rise himself, setting up a rifle. He is determined to stop this personally. Falcon hops onto the frame of an Awe Striker, wrapping an Arm around the roll cage, and nods to Coldshot, "We'll do that." He than ppokes his driver, "Move out! YO JOE!" Major Bludd's tanks roll out toward the distant but oncoming Joe vehicles. A troop of six HISSes moves up on either side, ready to steer the enemy into the center. Mutt follows Falcon's lead and shouts, Coldshot climbs on the AWE Striker with Falcon, "YO JOE!" Mutt yells, "Yo, Joe!" Tunnel Rat readies his rifle. "Y'know, I'm really much better at the sneaky parts," he mentions. "Not so much all this charging in stuff." Baron Ironblood pops his head over the ridge to watch the action. The Joe's Awe Strikers roll out, stopping a mile from the Cobra Forward Lines. "Allright, from here, we move more cautiously... Watch the incoming HISS tanks." Falcon Snaps. He grabs his Rifle, and leads the team forward. On Foot. Interrogator rests the muzzle of the M-16 on the ridge and watches at the Joes get closer. Mutt tells Tunnel Rat, "It's more fun to run in and charge the enemy though." He looks at the many Hiss Tanks rolling toward their position. Tunnel Rat says, "You say 'fun', I say 'suicide'." Mutt says, "Just stay in some sort of cover". Tunnel Rat gets out of the AWE Striker and moves cautiously toward something resembling cover. "'Cover' is my middle name," he quips. Baron Ironblood waits patiently as the Joes advance. "Just a little closer. What's the American adage? ''Til you see the whites of their eyes'?" Interrogator says, "I believe so, Sir." his finger waits on the trigger. Major Bludd says, "Be advised: they've stopped their vehicles about a mile out and are moving in on foot. Secondary infantry units move into standby positions." Coldshot slips from the Striker, and finds a bit of cover, scanning the ridge line with her BIG gun, as it does give her a rather nice 1800 meter engagement range Major Bludd observes the Joes' movements through a pair of binoculars. "Leaving the vehicles, eh?" he mutters. "Interesting." He radios this information in, along with supplemental orders for the troops. Baron Ironblood turns to look at Interrogator, but says nothing. The top of his Ned Kelly helmet is probably visible over the top of the ridge. Baroness calls out on her radio, "Prepare to fire." Baron Ironblood moves to the edge of the ridge, readying his Uzi for when the Joes move in. Falcon leads his team, on foot, while the Maulers move to engage the HISS. As he gets close enough, he spots the 'Command Team' up on the Ridge. Baroness, Ironblood, and Destro. "Well, well... All in one place." He lowers his Rifle, at the man with what appears to be a metal bucket, with some kind of slit in it, and fires, "Joes! Open fire!" >> Falcon misses Baron Ironblood with Rifle . << Baron Ironblood hears the whiz of Falcon's bullet streak by his head an instant before the crack of the rifle that follows it. Mutt sees where Falcon took his shot, and can see the rest of the 'Command Team'. He targets the only woman up there in sight. He follows Falcon's orders and opens fire. Coldshot sees the same target. She pulls the stock in tight, breathing, squeezing the trigger slowly on the helmet of Baron Ironblood. The scary thing is, she's got a supressor on the muzzle of her rifle. The weapon bucks, and likely the only indication someone has she shot is a big hole... Destro lines up his shot on the Joes coming on. "Wait until they are a little closer. Almost there." >> Coldshot misses Baron Ironblood with 50 Cal Sniper . << Tunnel Rat does a low-crawl to a nearby wadi, propping up his rifle on its edge and aiming at another shiny-headed foe: Destro. "Shiny head, check," he chatters as he readies the weapon. "Shiny head plus bullet equals..." He pulls the trigger. >> Tunnel Rat strikes Destro with Machine-Gun . << Baroness is shot at by the K-9 trooper, and mutters, "His Dog had a better chance." She levels her Steyr-AUG, and peeks through the scope, "You see, Mutt, there is a scope on weapons for a reason." She depresses the trigger. >> Baroness strikes Mutt with Assault-Rifle . << Major Bludd hears the reports of the Joes' weapons discharging and turns his turret toward Falcon, firing off a couple of rounds for effect. The concussion of the shells' explosive landings, he hopes, will be enough to force the Joe to put his head down and cease fire, at least for the moment. Baron Ironblood frowns as weaponsfire dot the ridge, and silently thanks Bludd for directing him to the best cover thus far. Raising himself just over the ridge, he fires down half-blindly at the advancing Joes. >> Baron Ironblood strikes Falcon with Uzi . << *CLANG* The shot hits Destro square in his bulletproof head. He turns quickly, trying to get a bead on Tunnel Rat. "You will pay for that, GI Joe!" He snarls, taking a shot at his attacker. >> Destro strikes Tunnel Rat with Laser . << Interrogator springs up and quickly glances through his sights. He draws a bead on Mutt and squeezes the trigger gently, saying to himself quietly, For the glory of Cobra." Bullets spray from the muzzle of the gun. Falcon is bracketed by both the HISS Tank fire, and than is shot by the Baron. She slips to one knee, before bringing up his a Grenade, and he throws it to the top of the rise.... >> Falcon attacks Baron Ironblood, Baroness, and Destro with Explosives, striking Destro, and Baron Ironblood. << Mutt drops to the ground after being shot twice by two different Cobras. He decides to take a different type of attack. >> Mutt misses Baroness with SMG . << Coldshot sees the helmet head pop up to spray and hit Falcon. Of course, that puts him in a prime position to be engaged again by her sniper rifle. Settling the crosshairs on his center mass, she squeezes the trigger, sending another large bullet at the man >> Coldshot misses Baron Ironblood with 50 Cal Sniper . << "Send me a bill, Chrome Dome," Tunnel Rat mutters as he dashes out of the wadi, zigzagging as he goes. He sends a three-shot burst Destro's way. >> Tunnel Rat strikes Destro with Machine-Gun . << Baroness yells out, "Incoming Grenade!" She than dives over the edge of the high ground, and raises her Assault Rifle to fire again, as she slides down the embankment. "Damned explosives." >> Baroness strikes Mutt with SMG . << Baron Ironblood calls out, "Grenade!" as well, throwing himself backward. However, he is still hit by the edge of the shockblast, and is thrown backwards onto his back, only his high-tech (if rediculus-looking) armor preventing him from being shredded by shrapnel. High overhead a Skystriker launches a Phoenix missile at a Rattler. The missile misses, and plummets towards the ground, at the last moment, it turns, trying to reacquire lock, and slams into the Terror Drome's radio transmittor, which knocks out the Terror Drome communications suite, as well as the country-wide jamming signal it was producing. Destro shouts, "Grenade!" He shouts, diving to the ground. His armor absorbs a lot of the blast, but still...those will leave a mark. And then the fire comes from the machine gun. He stands from his cover, changing to his pistol. "I don't have time for you!" He snarls at Tunnel Rat, trying to take him down quickly. >> Destro strikes Tunnel Rat with Pistol . << Baroness as Tele-Viper 911 says, "We just lost the Terror Drome Comm Suite. Radio Jamming is down." The HISS tanks reach the abandoned AWE Strikers and circle around, coming back toward the Cobra encampment. Bludd's group wheels neatly and leads the return, the tanks' drivers eager to grind the Joe infantry under their treads. Bludd himself draws a bead on Falcon with his AK-47 rifle, firing off a burst. >> Major Bludd critically strikes Falcon with AK-47 ! << Interrogator dodges the grenade and pops up above the ridge. He draws the larger pistol from his right thigh and quickly searches the field for a target. He spots Tunnel Rat and opens fire on his position. >> Interrogator misses Tunnel Rat with Pistol . << Falcon is shot in the back by the Major, and he falls forward, the Rifle skittering away. He turns, ignoring the intense pain, he brings his pump action Shotgun up, and fires a round at Major Bludd, "Shoot me in the back, will you? You will rue the day, you limey poet!" >> Falcon misses Major Bludd with Shotgun . << Mutt is tired of being shot, so he dashes foward to get a closer shot at the higher ranked Cobras. he runs into a bush, and switches to his pistol to try and take out one of those darn Cobras. "I'm taking you down Baroness." >> Mutt misses Baroness with Pistol . << Coldshot sweeps around, abandoning Ironblood to see if she can't make life difficult for the Hiss Tank commander, unsure who it is. She lets the scope settle, before the weapon bucks, sending a round at Major Bludd >> Coldshot strikes Major Bludd with 50 Cal Sniper . << Tunnel Rat feels the slug sink into his leg and winces, but keeps going. A blast from an incoming tank shell spills him from his feet, but the little man rolls and comes up running. He takes a small cylinder from his belt. "Here's smoke in your eye!" he cries as he hurls the object at Destro. >> Tunnel Rat strikes Destro with Smoke-Grenade . << >> Destro temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Baroness laughs as Mutt's bullet travels over her head, "Keep trying, Dog-Boy!" She gets to the bottom of the embankment, and runs at Mutt, than pulls back a fist, and punches him, "Got to improve your looks, make you look like your dog!" >> Baroness misses Mutt with Punch. << Baron Ironblood pulls himself to his feet, checking himself for injury as he staggers back from the fighting. Destro arghs! and starts to rub at his eyes a bit, waiting for his mask to ounter for the grenade. "You fool! I will destroy you!" hes down though and open for attack. "LIMEY?!" Bludd's shriek is heard easily over the sounds of battle and the tanks' engines. "I'm no limey, you sodding waste of skin!" He snaps off another burst at Falcon. >> Major Bludd critically strikes Falcon with AK-47 ! << GAME: Baron Ironblood PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Interrogator sheathes the larger pistol in his hand and draws the small pistol on his chest. He quickly scans the battlefield and lines up his shot on the man who threw the smoke grenade. He pulls the trigger and fires. >> Interrogator critically strikes Tunnel Rat with Pistol-22-Caliber ! << Baron Ironblood spots the sniper, and kneels, bracing himself and drawing a laser-pistol so he has something with some range. Bracing himself, he fires at the sniper. >> Baron Ironblood strikes Coldshot with Blaster . << A round bursts through Falcon's chest, and again, he is shot badly. He tries to pump a round into his shotgun, and it is jammed. He curses, and just throws it at Bludd. >> Falcon misses Major Bludd with Throw. << The Mauler's are at least holding their own against the HISSes, while the air battle is turning against the Joes. Once again, they did not send enough force. Mutt ducks out of the path of the black haired devil woman. He grabs his baton and swings it at her, making sure he goes straight at her. >> Mutt misses Baroness with Baton. << Coldshot grunts as she's hit, but, she figures she has good odds, and fires again at the occupant of the HISS turret >> Coldshot strikes Major Bludd with 50 Cal Sniper . << Tunnel Rat listens to his radio while he unslings a bag from over his shoulder. "I gotta leave ol' Chrome Dome a present first," he says into the radio. "Hey, Destro!" he shouts, whirling the bag around his head, then throwing it at Destro. "Catch!" >> Tunnel Rat strikes Destro with Satchel Charge . << Baroness' eyes widen, and she is barely able to move her head to the side, just enough to let the baton pass by her skull, it does move her hair. She chuckles, and draws her knife, "You can still say, you've never hit a woman, Mutt." She swipes the knife at Mutt's chest. >> Baroness strikes Mutt with Knife. << GAME: Baron Ironblood PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Baron Ironblood realizes the sniper is still firing at Major Bludd, and keeps his shot steady, firing again. >> Baron Ironblood strikes Coldshot with Laser-Pistol . << Two heavy rifle rounds sink into Bludd's armour as Falcon ineffectually tosses his shotgun, which bounces off the tank's armoured side. "Somebody take out that damned sniper!" he cries into his radio. He leaps down from the tank's turret, swinging the butt of his rifle at Falcon's face. >> Major Bludd strikes Falcon with Blow. << Destro is hit hard with the satchet, and then.. BAM, it exodes, knocking him back. He fires again. "This time.. I will take you down!" >> Destro critically strikes Tunnel Rat with Pistol ! << Falcon has had enough, and yells into his radio, "Fall back!" It is just not worth it. As he turns to cover the Joe's retreat, he is stuck across the Jaw with the butt of Bludd's rifle. He shakes his head, "Next time, Cyclops!" And turns to retreat. Advance in another direction... Run like Hell. Call it what you will. >> Falcon retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << >> Mutt retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Tunnel Rat, Coldshot, Interrogator, Destro, Baroness, Baron Ironblood, Major Bludd, and Falcon. << Interrogator decides that the ridge is no longer the best place to be. He climbs over the ridge and starts charging the Joes. This time the bullet lodges a little closer to seriously vital organs. Tunnel Rat, spurred on by orders, turns and races for cover. >> Tunnel Rat retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Falcon, Coldshot, Interrogator, Destro, Baroness, Baron Ironblood, Major Bludd, and Mutt. << Coldshot makes a break for it, though her and running isn't that good. She keeps the rifle, heading for cover, and trying to escape Baron Ironblood sees the Joes break and run, and stands. The blast wound is really starting to hurt, and lowering his pistol, he stumbles towards the medical facilities to get checked out. Baroness shouts a quick woop of Joy as the Joes retreat. "Let them run! The Cowards!" she yells into her radio. Destro looks to the Joes as they retreat. "They'll be back. And in greater numbers." he comments. Major Bludd climbs back into the HISS turret, pumping a fist in the air as the Joes retreat. After a moment his injuries register and he groans. "Back t'base, lads," he radios the tank crews. "Nicely done." Interrogator stops running and watches the Joes run. Category:2011 Category:Logs